Fate Stay Night: After Night
by morrison77
Summary: 2 años han pasado desde la ultima guerra del santo grial y Emiya Shirou vive su vida tranquilo hasta que la llegada de un joven mago quien trae informacion sobre una nueva guerra proxima a desatarse en ciudad de fuyuki, forzando a Shirou a entrar en esta nueva contienda para evitar la perdida de vidas inocentes y con la esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo con su amada Saber
1. Prologue

prologo

* * *

¨un nuevo comienzo¨

Aquel chico se encontraba sentado con su cabeza apoyada contra la ventana del avión en un inútil intento de dormir. El había estado así durante la mayor parte del viaje lo que resultaba increíble considerando que ya debían haber sido siete u ocho horas. Él jamás había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, de hecho el no tenía problemas en dormir incluso en los lugares más incómodos, por lo que aquel extraño evento de no lograr hacerlo le resultaba terriblemente frustrante. Ya harto de todo esto, él procedió a acomodarse mejor en su silla al tiempo que levantaba sus brazos por sobre su cabeza en un intento por sacar toda la somnolencia de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo que eso pasaba el piloto hablaba por medio de los altavoces diciendo que arribarían a la ciudad de Fuyuki en aproximadamente treinta minutos.

Aquel joven parecía alguien completamente normal, no debería de tener más de veinte años, tenía el cabello negro ligeramente azulado, su rostro tampoco destacaba a primera vista, no es que no fuera apuesto o algo parecido, sino que había algo oculto en el que opacaba al resto. Eran esos extraños ojos que tenia, estos eran de un azul particularmente brillante, pero lo que verdaderamente los hacía resaltar era esa extraña aura que los rodeaba. Sus ropas tampoco resultaban particularmente extrañas, llevaba puesto una chaqueta de nylon roja con franjas blancas en los costados, junto a unos pantalones deportivos negros. Así es, él parecía alguien perfectamente normal, aunque claro estaba que no lo era, de hecho el estaba muy lejos de lo que la gente llamaría alguien normal. El miraba por la ventana distraídamente, sabía que el tiempo estaba en su contra pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer para acelerar el avión. Entonces de repente alejo su mirada de la ventana y la dirigió a la mochila que se encontraba a sus pies, si él debía de estar treinta minutos más sentado por lo menos haría algo productivo durante ese tiempo. Entonces él extendiendo su mano y saco unas carpetas de su mochila, los informes de la última guerra del santo Grial, su maestra se los había entregado antes de partir, en estos se encontraban la información y los resultados de la guerra, o por lo menos todo la información que se había podido recolectar sobre ella. Él ya las había revisado durante las primeras horas del vuelo, por lo que no descubriría nada nuevo con verlas otra vez, pero viendo que la otra opción era solamente esperar a que llegaran a tierra, prefirió mirarlas una vez más. Eran dos carpetas, la primera era particularmente grande, esta traía toda la información recolectada referente al desarrollo de la guerra. El chico la dejo a un lado la primera y se concentro en la segunda, la cual se concentraba específicamente en los participantes de la guerra. Al abrirla el primer registro que encontró fue el de Tohsaka Rin, este estaba lleno de datos referente a ella, este tenía también una foto adjunta de ella, este al verla le fue imposible evitar sonreír. La foto fue sacada de los registros de su escuela y en esta reflejaba claramente aquella aura de superioridad que ella tenía. El no había visto a Rin en persona desde ya casi dos años, siendo aquella ocasión cuando él y su maestra habían sido enviados a realizar los reportes de la guerra. El no había estado presente cuando su maestra entrevisto a Rin, y aunque esta última le había contado uno que otro detalle, el desarrollo general de la guerra le había sido completamente desconocido hasta tan solo unas horas. Entonces dejo de lado el registro de Rin, siguió viendo los otros registros, hasta que finalmente encontró el que buscaba. La foto le pertenecía a un chico pelirrojo, tenía una mirada distraída y llevaba el mismo uniforme que el que llevaba Rin en su foto, ese era el registro de Emiya Shirou, el ganador de la quinta guerra del santo grial. Él comenzó a leerlo, pero se detuvo en la mitad del registro, aquello resultó ser simplemente inútil, no había ninguna diferencia de cuando leyó el registro horas antes. Resignándose a solamente esperar a que aterrizaran, él se dispuso a cerrar el archivo, pero al momento de hacerlo él se detuvo súbitamente en la última página de este.

Era bastante anormal tener un registro tan completo sobre alguno de los servants de la guerra y era todavía más extraño que se llegase a tener una foto de alguno de estos pero aun así allí estaba. Le era inevitable sentir extrañeza al mirar aquella foto, primero que nada no era la el tipo de foto que se debiera de incluir en ese tipo de registros, pero lo importante era la existencia de la foto para el registro. La foto le pertenecía a una mujer, era rubia y su cabello se encontraba atado por detrás en un moño, por los costados de su cara bajaban dos mechones que le llegaban casi hasta los hombros, no se podía distinguir del todo su cara debido a que en la fotografía ella se encontraba comiendo pero lo que si se lograba distinguir claramente eran sus ojos, estos eran de un verde bastante intenso que de alguna manera emitían una confortable sensación de calidez. Inmediatamente después de ver la foto un súbito recuerdo apareció en su cabeza. Era un viejo almacén, allí se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo cerca de veinte cuerpos completamente mutilados, en medio de estos se encontraban dos personas, la primera era un joven de aproximadamente unos veinticinco años, él debía de medir cerca de un metro ochenta, tenía el cabello castaño, llevaba puesta una armadura verde que le dejaba descubierto los hombros y los brazos, en sus manos llevaba dos lanzas, una roja y otra dorada ambas cubierta completamente de sangre. A su lado se encontraba Saber, esta llevaba una armadura sobre un vestido azul, los cuales al igual que el otro sujeto se encontraban manchados de sangre, pero ella era diferente, aquellos ojos que antes habían demostrado una profunda calidez ahora carecían por completo de alguna emoción como si se encontraran muertos. En aquel lugar también había una tercera persona, se encontraba sobre unos contenedores dándoles la espalda a todos, debido a esto lo único que pudo distinguir de él era aquel arco negro que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

El joven sacudió su cabeza con rapidez intentando alejar aquellos recuerdos, al tiempo que se preguntaba si era aquel recuerdo el cual le impedía conciliar el sueño. No era la primera vez que veía un cuerpo mutilado, aunque él debía de admitir que aquella escena era bastante diferente a lo que había visto antes. Entonces él volvió a sacudir su cabeza, y guardo las carpetas en su mochila y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana.

—solo olvídalo, eso ya no importa ahora—.Se dijo así mismo con una voz tan baja para que solo él pudiera oírlo.

Finalmente después de ya más de once horas de viaje, el avión había aterrizado, aquel chico ahora se encontraba esperando junto a los otros pasajeros por su equipaje. Su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que su equipaje llegara para por fin largarse de allí. Pero el tuvo que esperar cerca de diez minutos más para que su equipaje apareciera por la cinta transportadora, era un bolso deportivo azul, junto a su mochila, era todo el equipaje que había alcanzado a traer. Entonces él agarro su bolso apenas estuvo al alcance de sus dedos, y ya con todo su equipaje se dispuso a salir de allí.

Había una enorme cantidad de taxis a la salida del aeropuerto, él simplemente avanzo y se dirigió al que se encontraba más cerca de él. Era un auto un tanto viejo pero se veía en muy buenas condiciones, así como que el conductor de este, quien a pesar de ya aparentar bastante edad desprendía una extraña aura de confianza. El chico y el taxista hablaron cerca de un minuto sobre el lugar al cual lo llevaría y sobre cuánto costaría este último, ya acordado esto el anciano se subió al taxi al tiempo que presionaba el botón que abría el maletero. El chico deposito sus pertenecías y entonces procedió a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿eres extranjero, chico? —. Le pregunto el anciano mientras conducía.

El joven sonrió levemente mientras respondía. —acaso se nota demasiado—. Tras decir esto rio un poco en voz baja y luego siguió hablando. —sí, es verdad vengo de Londres—.

—Pareces que vienes de bastante lejos ¿y qué te trae a Fuyuki ?—. Le respondió el viejo en medio de una risa de asombro.

El chico miro hacia arriba durante unos momentos y entonces aun mirando hacia el techo él respondió—solo vine a visitar a una vieja amiga—.

El viejo comenzó a reír de manera una tanto escandalosa al escuchar esto, bueno el chico no lo podía culpar después de todo lo que había dicho podía ser interpretado de muchas maneras. — Por cierto chico no me has dicho tu nombre—. Le dijo el viejo al tiempo que dejaba de reír

—ah, lo siento olvide de presentarme adecuadamente—. El chico tomo una bocanada de aire y procedió a presentarse. —Me llamo Piers, Piers Morrison—.

—un gusto en conocerte Piers —

Ellos siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron a su destino. Tras llegar Piers pago el pasaje recogió sus cosas y se despido del taxista. Mientras veía el taxi alejarse le fue inevitable pensar en toda aquella gente que no teniendo nada que ver debería de involucrarse en todo el caos que estaría por desatarse en Fuyuki. Ya habiendo perdido de vista el taxi, Piers, procedió a dirigirse hacia la puerta principal de aquella casa, la casa de Emiya Shirou. El ya había de estado allí hace ya casi dos años pero en esta ocasión sería completamente distinto, de aquí en adelante todo se volvería mucho más difícil, pero ya no había marcha atrás, aunque sentía un extraño sentimiento de culpa por involucrarlos en esto, pero él sabía que era algo de lo que ellos tendrían que enterarse ya sea para bien o para mal. La guerra volvería pero ahora no sería como antes.

—Llego la hora—. Se dijo Piers para sus adentros, mientras procedía a tocar el timbre de la puerta.

* * *

**Notas:**

**La historia se situa como secuela directa del anime de Fate stay night (originalmente pense hacerlo como secuela de la ruta Fate de la novela visual, pero el anime toma un par de elementos de Unlimited Blade Works que me serviran para el desarrollo futuro de la historia por lo que se me hace mas facil desarrollar la historia). Habra una que otra referencia UBW y a Heavens Feel**

**Bueno eso seria todo gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Era tarde, Shirou ya lo sabía, pero aun a pesar de saber lo tarde que era él todavía seguía reacio a levantarse, no es que él fuera un vago simplemente aquella semana no había la más gratificante anímicamente hablando. Shirou quien hasta entonces se encontraba mirando hacia el techo giro su cabeza en dirección al pequeño reloj digital que se encontraba en el escritorio frente a su cama. Este marcaba exactamente la una del tarde, inmediatamente al verlo Shirou procedió a levantarse, era demasiado tarde para seguir durmiendo incluso para estándares de aquella semana. Shirou se levanto e inmediatamente procedió a vestirse, se puso una vieja camisa deportiva de manga larga, esta era de color blanco y de mangas azules desde los hombros hasta los puños, junto a un viejo pantalón de mezclilla. Ya habiéndose cambiado Shirou volvió enfocar su atención en el reloj. Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se había levantado, Rin no llegaría hasta las tres de la tarde, por lo que todavía le quedaba suficiente tiempo para preparar el almuerzo de esta, por lo general era Sakura quien se encargaba de este tema pero en estos momentos ella se encontraba en un viaje escolar por lo que la tarea de cocinar recaía en Shirou.

En ese momento la mente de Shirou comenzó a divagar, pensando en lo extrañas que fueron las razones por las cuales ellas habían terminado viviendo allí, en lo que respectaba a Rin su casa había sido destruida durante la guerra del Santo Grial, razón por la cual habría decidido mudarse permanentemente a la casa de Shirou, aunque ella nunca se le paso por la cabeza preguntarle primero, y aunque Taiga en un principio se había mostrado en desacuerdo con esto, a Rin no le tomo mucho tiempo convencerla de lo contrario. El caso de Sakura fue bastante más complicado, en primer lugar estaba la muerte de Shinji durante la guerra, y en segundo se encontraba muerte de su abuelo, Zoken Matou. Después de aquello Rin había sugerido que Sakura se mudase con ellos. Pero aun así a Shirou nunca logro tener completamente claro todo aquel asunto, el hecho de que Sakura fuera la hermana de Rin e incluso la propia existencia de Zoken. Shirou se había mantenido reacio a preguntar sobre el tema durante los primero días, pero cuando él finalmente tuvo el valor para preguntar sobre aquello lo único que recibió fue una simple evasiva. —el pasado es el pasado, no sirve de nada indagar sobre lo que no puedes cambiar—. Desde ese momento Shirou había optado a simplemente olvidar el tema y aceptar que a partir de ese momento Sakura viviría con ellos.

Entonces un pequeño ruido se hizo presente sacando a Shirou de sus pensamientos. La alarma de su reloj había comenzado a sonar, Shirou se acerco extrañado a este, puesto que él estaba seguro de no de no haber puesto la alarma. Al llegar al escritorio apago la alarma e inmediatamente se fijo en el papel debajo del reloj. Este no era más que una nota de Rin recordándole que no durmiera hasta tan tarde y que no olvidara preparar el almuerzo. Shirou no reacciono en mayor medida, solo se limito a arrugar el pequeño comentario sarcástico de Rin y arrogarlo al pequeño cesto de basura al lado del escritorio. Ya habiendo terminado todo esto se dispuso a salir de allí pero algo lo detuvo, de manera practicante inconsciente sus ojos se posaron en la foto enmarcada sobre su escritorio, le pertenecía a una mujer rubia, esta parecía completamente despreocupada comiendo unas bolas de arroz, seguramente sin tener idea de que Rin le hubiera tomado aquella foto. Shirou se quedo detenido viendo aquella foto, al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras recordaba los momentos que había pasado con ella. Se mantuvo así uno momento hasta que finalmente salió de su habitación, Shirou camino cabizbajo hacia la cocina, pensando en todo lo ocurrido en la semana. No es como si hubieran sucedido cosas realmente fuera de lo común, lo que realmente había sido extraño durante la última semana había sido él. Extraños sueños donde se encontraba en un paramo enorme, el raro presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien y un sin número de cosas más, Rin lo había atribuido al hecho de que Shirou había dejado de trabajar y simplemente se encontraba ansioso, y aunque Shirou intento convencerse de eso en múltiples ocasiones, él sabía que no era nada de eso, estaba seguro que era algo más.

Shirou siguió caminando hasta finalmente llegar a la cocina, pero este simplemente paso de largo, hasta llegar a su verdadero destino, el pequeño deposito detrás de su casa. Aquel viejo depósito se encontraba repleto de polvo, y aunque todos se turnaban para intentaban mantener limpio aquel lugar, este juntaba polvo de manera increíblemente rápida, razón por la cual mantenerlo limpio era casi imposible. El depósito era bastante amplio por lo que a pesar de encontrarse repleto de un sin número de objetos, la mayoría cosas antiguas o que simplemente no usaban, estos solo ocupaban las paredes por lo que había un considerable espacio para moverse sin necesidad de chocar con nada.

Shirou quien se encontraba en la puerta finalmente se dispuso a entrar, e inmediatamente se dirigió a la pared más alejada de la puerta, allí se encontraban descansando en la pared cuatro espadas de madera. Las primeras dos eran propiedad de Taiga, estas estaban bastante más polvorientas que las otras dos debido al considerable tiempo desde que estas habían sido usadas, la tercera era la que él usaba, también era la que parecía la más gastada de todas, y finalmente la cuarta, esta era la que se encontraba en mejor estado y era la espada que ella había usado para entrenarlo. Al verla el cuerpo de Shirou recordó todas la veces que esa espada lo había golpeado, entonces sin perder más tiempo Shirou recogió un pequeño trapo que es encontraba al lado de las espadas y comenzó a limpiarlas. No le tomo más de diez minutos limpiar las cuatro espadas, entonces ya habiendo terminado su labor dejo las espadas en su lugar, tomo su espada y se dirigió al patio a entrenar.

Ya estando en el patio, Shirou comenzó a entrenar, el atacaba al aire, cada vez desde un ángulo distinto, como si estuviera peleando con un oponente invisible. El no recordaba desde cuando había agarrado aquella costumbre, pero lo hacía bastante a menudo, limpiaba las espadas y luego entrenaba. Él tampoco tenía una razón particular para entrenar, aunque si Shirou tuviera que elegir una era porque simplemente le gustaba. Allí él podía relajarse, pensar con claridad, sacar su frustraciones y aliviar aquel pesar que sentía. Por lo general el entrenaba tres o cuatro veces a la semana, y aunque ya tenía la costumbre de entrenar, en varias ocasiones él simplemente lo hacía para apaciguar aquellos sentimientos que lo atormentaban.

Shirou continuo así cerca de veinte minutos hasta finalmente detenerse, estaba cansado pero ahora él se encontraba relajado, deposito la espada en el suelo y seguido a esto procedió a estirarse. Después hacer esto Shirou retrocedió unos pasos, entonces ya habiendo ganado distancia desde donde se encontraba, él cerró los ojos y se concentro en aquellas figuras que habían aparecido en su mente. Dos espadas cortas, una blanca y otra negra, ambas no más grandes que sus brazos.

—Trace on—exclamo Shirou en voz baja

Inmediatamente ambas espadas se materializaron en sus manos, Kanshou y Bakuya. Él movía los brazos junto con las espadas, al tiempo que escuchaba a estas últimas cortar el aire. Él no quería olvidar como se sentía una espada real, por lo que cada cierto tiempo practicaba con estas, pero no solo era eso, él quería volverse aun más fuerte en el uso de su magia, razón por la cual, tiempo después de terminada la guerra había pedido a Rin que lo ayudara en este tema, y aunque esta se había mostrada reacia al principio después de ver la cara de determinación de Shirou, ella no se pudo negar.

Shirou siguió así unos minutos, él hubiera deseado quedarse un rato mas así pero ya se le había hecho tarde era mejor que terminara con aquello. Les dedico una última mirada a Kanshou y Bakuya y luego procedió a desvanecerlas, entonces el recogió la espada de madera del suelo y entonces procedió a volver.

Mientras encaminaba al depósito la imagen de Archer se hizo presente en su mente. Había sido Rin quien había descubierto, la relación entre Shirou y Archer. Ella había comenzado a sospechar sobre esto, después de la primera vez que Shirou había trazado a Kanshou y Bakuya, pero ella no se habría asegurado de esto sino hasta un par de meses después, cuando encontró el collar con el cual había revivido a Shirou, en los restos de la mansión de Illya. El hecho de que él y Archer fueran la misma persona todavía confundía a Shirou. Rin le había explicado que el trono de los héroes no se encontraba atado bajo algún tipo de regla temporal, lo que daba la posibilidad de que invocar espíritus heroicos del futuro fuera posible. Shirou se detuvo frente al depósito mientras pasaba su mano por la cara intentando sacar a Archer de su cabeza, aquello no era algo que él pudiera entender por sí mismo y lo mejor era dejarlo en paz.

Ya eran cerca de las dos y media de la tarde y Shirou había llegado a la cocina, después de ya haberse bañado y cambiado y ahora se disponía a preparar el almuerzo. Debido a lo tarde que era este no alcanzaría terminar antes de que Rin llegara, por lo que mejor su mejor opción era re cocinar un poco de la comida guardada, entonces cuando se disponía a abrir el refrigerador escucho el timbre sonar. Shirou no tenía mucho tiempo ya, pero él no podía simplemente ignorar el timbre, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era apresurarse para terminarlo rápido.

Shirou llego corriendo hacia la entrada principal lo más rápido que pudo, y entonces el procedió a abrir la puerta. Detrás de esta se encontraba un chico, este era un tanto más alto que Shirou. A simple vista se notaba que era extranjero, pero a pesar de eso, él estaba seguro que lo había visto en otro lugar

—Emiya Shirou ¿cierto?—.Pregunto el misterioso joven.

Shirou un tanto sorprendido de que aquel extraño lo conociera se apresuro a responderle—sí, soy Shirou pero ¿Quién eres tú?—

El joven pasó su mano derecha por detrás de su cabeza, parecía indeciso, como si no supiera responder aquella pregunta, finalmente después de unos segundos el respondió. —Me llamo Piers, y vengo de parte de la asociación de magos—

Shirou parecía confundido, Rin le había hablado de la asociación de magos, pero la verdad era que él no sabía prácticamente nada de la asociación. — ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué están aquí?—.

Piers no sabía cómo responder aquella pregunta, no, no era eso, lo que sucedía era que no sabía cómo iba empezar explicar todo lo que había pasado los últimos días.

—El Santo Grial, es por eso que estoy aquí—Le respondió Piers, ya dejándose de rodeos y yendo directamente al grano.

Shirou abrió los ojos de golpe, el Santo Grial, era lo último que él esperaba escuchar.

—han ocurrido ciertos incidentes los últimos días, todos ellos relacionados al Grial—Al tiempo que decía esto Piers saco una fotografía de su bolsillo y procedió a mostrársela a Shirou. Este se quedo sin habla al ver la fotografía e inmediatamente miro a Piers. Finalmente lo había recordado, después de finalizada la guerra él había venido junto a otra persona a realizar unos reportes para la asociación de magos. — ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?—.le pregunto Shirou intentando entender todo lo que estaba pasando

—Arturia Pendragon, Saber, fue invocada como un servant hace algunos días mediante una copia del Santo Grial—.Piers hizo una pequeña pausa y luego siguió hablando —Eras el Máster de Saber y también eras un participante en la guerra del Santo Grial, por eso creo que debes saber lo que está pasando y pasara en Fuyuki, pero no te obligare a hacerlo, si quieres saber lo que sucede te contare todo, pero como dije es tu decisión, entonces, ¿Qué decides, Emiya Shirou? —.

Shirou no respondió de inmediato, no sabía que pensar, todo había sido demasiado repentino, pero, él no tenía dudas sobre lo que debía de responder. —Dime todo lo que sepas, por favor—. Respondió Shirou finalmente,

Piers, durante un momento solo se limito a observar a Shirou, hasta que repentinamente este comenzó a reír levemente. —De acuerdo, te contare todo, es una historia bastante larga a sí que sería mejor que nos sentáramos primero—.

Entonces Shirou invito a Piers a entrar. Este último recogió tanto su mochila como su bolso los cuales se encontraba en el suelo y procedió a entrar. Mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, pensaba en la expresión de Shirou cuando había aceptado, no había ningún rastro de dudas ni en su rostro ni en sus palabras. —Realmente eres alguien interesante Shirou, pero serás capaz de soportar lo que viene—y con este último pensamiento en mente Piers se dirigió a dentro de la casa guiado por Shirou.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados frente a frente, siendo separados solo por la mesa del comedor. Piers extendió su mano y tomo la taza de té que Shirou le había ofrecido previamente y procedió a darle un sorbo.

Frente a Piers, se encontraba Shirou, que en contraste a Piers, se encontraba evidentemente preocupado por la situación.

— ¿ya te calmaste?, Shirou—. Le pregunto Piers al tiempo que volvía a depositar la tasa en la mesa.

Shirou al escuchar esto bajo su mirada y la dirigió a sus manos, estas se encontraban temblando ligeramente. Shirou cerró sus puños en un intento de detener el temblor, entonces ya habiendo logrado esto levanto su mirada y asintió.

—Bueno será mejor empezar por el principio para que puedas entenderlo todo. Bueno todo comienza con la elección de Kotomine Kirei como moderador de la quinta guerra del Santo Grial, por parte de la iglesia.

— Espera ¿Qué tiene que ver Kotomine en esto? —. Pregunto Shirou, extrañado por lo que Piers acababa de decir.

—Él es el comienzo de todo—. Piers hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y entonces continuo. — La razón por la que el moderador de la guerra es un miembro de la iglesia y no un miembro de la asociación magos es para evitar que haya algún conflicto de intereses con alguno de los magos participantes. Kotomine Kirei era un miembro de ambas instituciones y su padre había sido el antiguo moderador de la guerra, siguiendo un razonamiento como ese, Kotomine sería la mejor opción para escoger un moderador, pero habían muchas personas dentro de la asociación desconfiaban de él. —Piers hizo una pausa, y dirigió su brazo a la mochila que descansaba a sus pies, de ella extrajo una pequeña carpeta y procedió a entregársela a Shirou.

Shirou extendió su mano y tomo la carpeta, estos eran informes, todos ellos relacionados a Kotomine.

—Todavía había dudas con respecto a él y sus acciones durante la cuarta guerra, además de ciertos incidentes menores posterior a esta. Pero la asociación no tiene ningún poder sobre la decisión del moderador así que sus objeciones fueron rechazadas. Pero, aun con el riesgo de entrar en conflicto con la iglesia, varios miembros de alto rango decidieron enviar un plan de respaldo, alguien que vigilara a Kotomine y al mismo tiempo sirviera como cronista de la guerra—.Piers hizo una pequeña al tiempo que agarraba su taza de té. —Entonces se ordeno enviar en secreto a una segunda persona a Fuyuki. Para minimizar los riesgos de que el investigador decidiera apoyar a algún participante, se decidió enviar a alguien sin mayor linaje de mágico y la persona escogida fue un mago de nombre Araya Souren. Pero, la asociación jamás recibió un reporte suyo e incluso después de terminada la guerra nunca se volvió a saber de él —.

—Entonces los enviaron a ustedes—Le respondió Shirou

—Sí, con el moderador de la iglesia muerto, y Araya Souren desaparecido la asociación no tuvo más remedio que enviar un segundo grupo a investigar. En un principio la iglesia se negó pensando que solo era un truco para quitarles poder, pero debido a las circunstancias aceptaron bajo la condición de que las personas enviadas serian solamente colaboradores externos de la asociación—.

— ¿colaboradores externos?, pero no habías dicho que—.

—era para simplificar las cosas—.Le interrumpió Piers. —Oficialmente ni yo ni mi maestra formamos parte de la asociación de magos o algún tipo de institución mágica, somos algo así como mercenarios—.

Shirou miraba un tanto desconfiado a Piers, la palabra mercenario sin duda había cambiado la percepción que tenia de Piers.

—No te preocupes no pienso cobrarte nada por este trabajo—. Comento Piers con una sonrisa burlona.

—pero ¿Un mercenario? ¿Trabajas de mercenario?—. Pregunto Shirou todavía incomodo ante el hecho de que Piers se autodenominara mercenario.

—la asociación y la iglesia son entidades con un ego enorme, a no ser que se presente un problema particularmente grande, o se relacione con algún tipo de magia extraña por lo general no mueven un dedo. Para resolver ese tipo de problemas existimos personas como yo, un "FreeLancer", y claro esta cobramos una pequeña tarifa cuando lo hacemos —.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? —. Le pregunto Shirou en intentando averiguar la intenciones que él joven mercenario tendría aquí

Hasta ese momento, a pesar de lo delicado del tema, Piers había mostrado en su mayoría con una expresión despreocupada, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero al escuchar la pregunta de Shirou su expresión cambio de inmediato. A primera vista se podría decir que se él se había puesto serio, pero era más que eso. Era como si un aire nostálgico se hubiera apoderado de él.

—Porque quiero, así de simple—.Piers decía esto mientras reía levemente al tiempo que volvía a poner la misma cara despreocupada.

—Nadie me ha pedido y nadie me ha enviado, yo tengo mis propios asuntos aquí en Fuyuki, yo estoy aquí porque eso es lo que deseo, nada más—.

Shirou lo miraba fijamente, buscando algún rastro de mentira en sus palabras, pero él no encontró nada. Piers todavía le parecía extraño, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba mintiendo. —ya veo. Eh lo siento—. Le respondió Shirou al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza levemente en señal de disculpa.

—no te preocupes, bueno continuemos donde nos quedamos. Yo y mi maestra, a pesar de ser ajena a nosotros, mantenemos una relación bastante cordial con varios miembros influyentes dentro de la asociación, razón por la cual nos eligieron para ser los nuevos investigadores. Aunque yo fui básicamente un extra ya que mi maestra no me dejo participar en las entrevistas—.Piers se mostraba claramente frustrado mientras decía la ultima parte. —Y tú ya sabes el resto, entrevistamos a Rin y a Illyasviel, e inspeccionamos los lugares que resultaron dañados por la guerra, y con eso realizamos esto—.Dijo Piers, ponía los informes sobre la mesa.

Shirou simplemente tomo los informes y los dejo a un lado y le pidió que continuara.

—Nosotros también teníamos una segunda misión y esa era averiguar que sucedió con Araya Souren, pero no pudimos encontrar nada

—.Piers, entonces saco una hoja y se la paso a Shirou.

La hoja que Shirou había recibido era un certificado de defunción, la foto mostraba a un hombre que debería de rondar por los treinta años, tenía el cabello oscuro bastante desordenado, su rostro no daba muestra de ninguna emoción, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante tétrico.

—Se asumió que Araya habría sido asesinado por Kotomine y fue declarado muerto, pero él jamás estuvo muerto. Hace aproximadamente un mes extraños asesinatos comenzaron a ocurrir en los alrededores de Londres—. Al llegar a ese punto Piers se detuvo repentinamente, llevo su mano a la taza de té en la mesa y termino lo que quedaba. — Todas las personas asesinadas presentaban las mismas características, era como si parte de sus cuerpos hubieran explotado desde dentro. Los asesinatos presentaban las mismas características, y era obvio que un humano normal no estaba detrás de eso, por lo que inmediatamente se puso a un grupo a cargo de investigar lo sucedido. Y lo que encontraron fue a Araya. —

— ¿Cómo lograron dar con él?—Pregunto Shirou, el cual estaba claramente afectado por lo que acababa de oír.

—no conozco los detalles exactos de cómo lo encontraron, pero el grupo de investigación había dado con su paradero, un viejo edificio abandonado que usaba de laboratorio. Ya habiendo dado con su paradero, la asociación considero que era demasiado peligroso dejarlo con vida, por lo que se dicto que fuera asesinado inmediatamente. Quince ejecutores fueron enviados junto a los cinco miembros del grupo de investigación pero ninguno de ellos logro volver con vida—

—Espera, estás diciendo que el solo logro vencer a 20 magos—.Pregunto Shirou conmocionado por la noticia.

—No realmente—.Le respondió Piers, que a diferencia de antes ahora realmente se había puesto serio. —si atacas a tu oponente antes de que se dé cuenta la ventaja numérica se reduce enormemente. Pero aunque te diga esto yo llegue después así que no se cómo se habrá desarrollado el combate—.

— ¿Estuviste allí?—.Le pregunto Shirou sorprendido.

—Por lo general la asociación no se lleva bien con personas como nosotros, pero como te dije antes, tenemos algunos amigos dentro de la asociación, por lo que ellos decidieron enviarnos a mí y a mi maestra como refuerzos, pero cuando llegamos solo quedaban tres personas de pie—. Piers dejo de hablar y cerró los ojos, intentando de recordad todo los detalles del asunto. —Veinte cuerpos esparcidos por doquier, tres figuras nos miraban, solo fueron unos instantes, ya que ellos se fueron inmediatamente después que nosotros llegamos—.

—Entonces Saber era una de aquellas figuras ¿no es así?—.Pregunto Shirou mientras intentaba ocultar con toda sus fuerzas la ansiedad de su voz.

—Así es, junto a ella se encontraba otro persona, fue identificado gracias a los reportes de la cuarta guerra como Diarmuid ua Duibhne, Lancer. También junto a ellos se encontraba un tercer Servant de identidad desconocida—.

— ¿Cómo logro invocarlos? Creía que solo el grial podía llamar Servants—.

—El trono de los héroes, el lugar donde habitan los espíritus de aquellas personas que en vida fueron llamado héroes, existe de forma independiente del Grial. Hace doscientos años las tres grandes familias de magos lograron encontrar la forma de traerlos mediante el Grial, por lo en teoría sería posible volverlo a hacer—. Le respondió Piers

—Entonces el realmente pudo—. Comenzó a decir Shirou, pero antes de que terminara de formular su pregunta fue interrumpido por Piers.

—No, Araya no recreo el Grial. Según los datos que pudimos recolectar del laboratorio lo que él hizo fue recrear y darle forma física al proceso que invoca a los Servants del trono de los héroes a este mundo, usando como base los fragmentos que no fueron destruidos por ti y Saber. No es un Grial propiamente tal, se podría decir que él simplemente logro darle un nuevo uso a un arma vieja—.

Shirou se quedo unos momento meditando el asunto, él estaba seguro que allí había algo que faltaba. —espera, creía que se necesitaba años para recolectar mana para llamar a los Servants—.

—existe más de una forma de conseguir mana Shirou ¿Deberías de saberlo?—.

Las imágenes de Caster Y Rider se hicieron presentes de forma inmediata en la cabeza de Shirou. —Espera, no me digas que las personas asesinadas fueron usadas para conseguir el mana para invocarlos—.

—No lo podemos confirmar pero es lo más probable—.Le respondió Piers en el acto. —Y eso sería todo lo que pudimos recolectar sobre Araya y su experimento. No sabemos qué sucedió con él después de su escape pero es prácticamente seguro que este aquí en Fuyuki, el único lugar en donde su nuevo Grial puede desarrollarse completamente, debido a que sigue siendo una extensión del Grial original de la guerra —.

Entonces Piers termino de hablar y ambos jóvenes se quedaron completamente en silencio.

Shirou estaba confundido, había algo que hace tiempo deseaba preguntar pero la aterraba la respuesta que Piers podría darle. Aquella pregunta podría cambiarlo todo, tenía miedo pero aun así debía de Preguntar. — ¿Por qué lo obedecen?, pensé que los Servants peleaba porque deseaban obtener el Grial, pero dijiste que aquello ya no era el Grial—.

Piers no respondió de inmediato, él solamente se limito a bajar la mirada buscando la forma de cómo responder la pregunta de Shirou.

—No lo sé—. Le respondió Piers pasado ya unos minutos. —Cuando me los encontré no parecían estar ahí. No sé en qué estado son invocados los Servants. No sé si está usando algún tipo de magia para controlarlos o si solo son simples marionetas bajos sus órdenes. No sé si la Saber que yo vi hace una semana es la que tú conociste Shirou—.

Shirou no respondió, pero se podía apreciar que estaba temblando ligeramente.

—No se cuales son las intenciones de Araya pero si todo sucede como en Londres, entonces no tardara en empezar a morir gente. ¿Qué es lo que harás Shirou? —.

—Quiero pelear—. Dijo Shirou de inmediato, despejando todas las dudas que hasta ese momento había acumulado.

Frente a él Piers parecía sorprendido por lo rápido que había respondido Shirou.

—No quiero que nadie muera, pero también deseo verla. Sé que no hay garantía de que se la misma persona que conocí pero aun si es solo una posibilidad yo la tomare. Yo quiero salvarlos a todos pero también deseo salvarla a ella, si eso significa tener que pelear entonces yo lo hare, yo los salvare a todos—.

Piers no respondió de inmediato, solo observo la cara de Shirou. Ellos se quedaron así hasta que de repente Piers comenzó reír, rompiendo el silencio. —Realmente eres muy interesante Shirou. De acuerdo, acepto el trabajo, el pago por mis servicios será la estancia y la comida—.Dijo Piers mientras continuaba riendo

Shirou parecía bastante confundido. Piers sin duda era alguien bastante extraño pero no aun así Shirou estaba seguro de que podría confiar en él. Y entonces él también comenzó a reír como si de alguna forma ese acto sellara el trato.

Entonces mientras ambos reían, alguien entro abriendo la puerta del comedor de golpe. —De que tanto te ríes, Shirou—.

En la puerta había aparecido una mujer de diecinueve años, tenía el cabello oscuro atado con dos coletas a los lados mientras el resto de su cabello caía por su espalda. Llevaba un chaleco rojo, con una cruz blanca dibujada en el área del pecho, junto a una falda negra.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —.Pregunto la recién llegada al intruso sentado frente a Shirou.

Piers no pareció inmutarse en gran medida con la aparición de Tohsaka Rin y simplemente se limito a responderle con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro —Hola Rin, ha pasado bastante tiempo ¿no es así?—.

Acá termina el cap. 2


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Rin no respondió ante el saludo de Piers. Ella primero dirigió su mirada hacia Shirou e inmediatamente después la volvió a poner en Piers. Luego de esto ella se quedo un par de segundos mirándolo fijamente, como si se preguntara si realmente él se encontraba allí.

—No me has visto en dos años y así es como me saludas Rin. Realmente eres una pésima anfitriona—. Dijo Piers, con el mismo tono burlón de antes.

Aquellas últimas palabras terminaron de exasperarla. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—. Le grito Rin mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—Cálmate Rin, estoy trabajando—. Le respondió Piers, dejando por el tono burlón de antes.

Rin no entendía a que se refería eso. — ¿Trabajando? —.

— Siéntate y tranquilízate, te explicare todo—.

Ya habían pasado cerca de treinta minutos. Rin se encontraba sentada al lado de Shirou meditando todo lo que Piers le había dicho. Ella parecía preocupada pero había logrado mantener la compostura mejor que Shirou. — ¿Qué va a hacer la asociación respecto a esto?—. Pregunto de repente.

—Tú los conoces mejor que yo, Rin. En estos momentos se están peleando con la iglesia para saber quien tiene mayor culpa por esto y por quien es más poderoso para realizar un trabajo tan peligroso—.

Rin se mostraba claramente preocupada al escuchar la noticia, aunque no parecía realmente sorprendida por ella. — ¿Qué hay de Erin? ¿Ella no está contigo?—.

—Mi maestra ya le ha dado bastantes problemas a la asociación en el pasado, además de estar involucrada en la investigación del Grial, por lo que después del fallido asalto al laboratorio de Araya, la han mantenido bajo vigilancia. Yo estuve en América estos dos últimos años, así que ni la asociación ni la iglesia me vio como una amenaza a sus intereses, por lo que pude venir sin que ellos me pusieran atención, aunque debido a eso no tenemos ningún respaldo. Estamos solos en esto—.

—Espera, eso significa que tendremos que pelear solos nosotros tres contra ellos —. Pregunto Shirou.

— ¿Tres?—. Pregunto Piers desconcertado. —Pensaba que Illyasviel estaba viviendo aquí también —.

—Illyasviel se encuentra en un internado fuera de Fuyuki—. Le respondió Rin. —Ella había vivido toda su vida encerrada en la mansión de los Einzbern, y quería a prender a relacionarse mejor con las personas además de nosotros por lo que quiso asistir a una escuela internado fuera de aquí—.

—Ya veo—. Dijo Piers claramente desanimado al saber que no contaban con Illya. Si bien ella no era la mejor para el combate en aquella situación donde no sabrían contra que se enfrentarían hasta la menor ayuda era bien recibida.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron callados, cada uno estaba pensando alguna forma de afrontar el problema que tenían al frente.

— ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?—. Pregunto Rin,

—Lo único que podemos hacer de momento es reunir información. Quisiera ver los puntos donde el Grial puede ser llamado, quizás eso nos podría dar una pista sobre el Grial de Araya—. Respondió Piers mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—Supongo que es lo único que podemos hacer, será mejor que vayamos de inmediato—. Dijo Rin quien también había procedido a levantarse.

—Iré con Shirou solamente, Rin. Tú te quedaras aquí—. Le contesto Piers de inmediato.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?, no creas que me dejaras fuera de esto—. Comenzó a replicar Rin, pero antes de que pudiera decir más fue interrumpida por Piers.

—Necesitamos una nueva barrera para esta casa, Rin. Y no creo que Shirou pueda crear una más fuerte que la tuya—.

Ella se quedo de pie unos segundos intentando encontrar un hueco en el argumento de Piers. Pero al no poder encontrar ninguno, ella solo se limito a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

Inmediatamente después Piers le hizo una seña a Shirou para que se levantaran y se fueran, entonces ambos chicos procedieron a salir del comedor.

— ¿A cuál vamos ir primero?—. Pregunto Shirou, estando ya afuera de la residencia Emiya.

—Al templo Ryuudou, será mejor empezar por el último lugar en donde apareció el Grial —. Contesto Piers inmediatamente.

Entonces ambos comenzaron caminar en dirección al templo con la esperanza de encontrar allí alguna pista que los ayudara a saber cómo enfrentar todo lo que estaba por venir.

El sol ya se había ocultado, propagando por completo la oscuridad alrededor de Fuyuki. En esa infinita oscuridad dos personas se encontraban combatiendo. Debido a la velocidad con la que se movían y a la ausencia de una fuente de luz particularmente grande, lo único que se podía distinguir de ellos era el reflejo de sus espadas que brillaban gracias a la luz de la luna en el cielo.

Ambos peleadores parecían ser bastante diestros en el arte de la espada, razón por la cual aquella pelea se mostraba igualada, aunque se podía distinguir claramente que una de las figuras retrocedía en mayor medida que la otra.

Entonces la figura más pequeña embistió en contra de la que estaba retrocediendo, esta última aunque logro defenderse del ataque, la fuerza de este lo envió volando varios metros atrás.

Debido al último ataque ambos luchadores quedaron a varios metros de distancia el uno del otro, así mismo ambos finalmente se habían detenido, lo que permitía, a pesar de la escasa luz, finalmente distinguirlos.

El hombre que acaba de ser derribado era un joven alto de aproximadamente veinte años, llevaba un hakama (notas al final) junto a un kimono japonés de color azul índigo, tenía el cabello azul oscuro amarrado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, en su mano derecha tenía una katana larga que debería medir no menos de metro y medio. Al frente de él se encontraba su oponente, Saber.

Aquel joven apoyo la punta de su espada en el suelo y la uso como apoyo para levantarse y procedió a observar a su oponente. Ella era alguien increíblemente fuerte y a pesar de que intentaba asesinarlo, él no pudo dejar de sentir respeto por aquella espadachina. El combate hasta ese momento había estado relativamente parejo y él realmente había disfrutado el combatir contra alguien del calibre de ella pero, él hubiera deseado una pelea contra ella cuando ambos estuvieran al cien por ciento de sus capacidades.

Si, era verdad ninguno de ellos se encontraba haciendo uso pleno de todas sus capacidades, por su parte, él no contaba con una fuente que le proporcionara mana, por lo que el mero hecho de encontrarse de pie respirando lo debilitaba cada vez mas y mas. El caso de Saber era completamente distinto, si bien ella estaba en pleno uso de sus capacidades físicas, en ese momento ella no era más que una marioneta, una simple máquina de matar. Instinto, sentido común, todos esos elementos que hacen a un espadachín, eran cosas de las que ella carecía completamente en ese momento.

Él sabía que no podía ganar el combate y escapar tampoco era una opción viable en el estado en que se encontraba.

Entonces mientras él pensaba en alguna manera de salir de aquella esa situación Saber embistió en su contra. Al ver esto él joven también procedió a atacarla, entonces juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba en sus piernas embistió contra ella. Ambos espadas chocaron produciendo un ruido sordo que se extendió por todo el lugar. Inmediatamente después él giro sobre sí mismo y continuo con su ataque esta vez dirigido hacia el cuello de Saber. Ella se agacho para esquivarlo e inmediatamente procedió a atacarlo desde abajo. El joven espadachín logro esquivar la hoja ascendente por cosa de milímetros y entonces lo vio, la oportunidad que él estaba buscando. Él avanzo y golpeo la parte baja del brazo de Saber con el mango de su espada, desestabilizando a esta última.

Solo eran unos segundos los que logro conseguir con el último ataque, pero tendría que conformarse con eso. Rápidamente se dirigió al muro más cercano a él y procedió a saltarlo, entonces usando la parte alta de este como apoyo procedió a salir de allí.

Había corrido cerca de cinco minutos, él no sabía a qué distancia se podría encontrar Saber respecto de él, pero ahora no tiempo para preocuparse por eso, debía de encontrar alguna forma de salir de aquel aprieto. Él miraba en todas direcciones, parecía haber llegado a una zona residencial pero aun así no había nadie. Saltaba de techo a techo en busca de algo que le pudiera ayudar pero finalmente su cuerpo lo venció. Perdió la poca fuerza que le quedaba en las piernas y término cayendo a la acera en un golpe seco.

No podía levantarse y su vista se tornaba borrosa, pero aun así logro ver a dos chicos acercarse corriendo a él. Tal parecía que lo habían visto caer y ahora corrían para socorrerlo.

A él ya no le queda mana, iba a desaparecer. Saber iba a llegar en cualquier momento, y él no quería a aquellos chicos murieran por intentar ayudarlo.

—Por favor váyanse ahora—. Dijo el espadachín moribundo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?, no podemos dejarte tirado aquí—.Dijo el chico pelirrojo que intentaba ayudarlo a levantarse. —Piers, por favor ayúdame a levantarlo —.Volvió a decir el chico esta vez dirigiéndose a su compañero.

Piers no se movió, él estaba mirando fijamente al espadachín.

Entonces con una velocidad prácticamente inhumana, Piers tomo a ambos por los hombros y los empujo hacia atrás e inmediatamente se centro en la figura que había aparecido arriba de ellos.

Saber dirigió su espada contra Piers, al mismo tiempo Piers puso su brazo frente a él con la intención de defenderse. Normalmente aquella espada hubiera cortado su brazo como cuchillo en mantequilla, pero estaba claro que Piers no era alguien normal.

La espada de Saber solo había logrado un corte superficial en su brazo derecho además de destrozar la muñeca de su chaqueta. Entonces sin perder tiempo Piers se adelanto para atacar a Saber. Ella no dudo responder haciendo un corte horizontal con su espada que Piers logro esquivar agachándose justo a tiempo. Él se puso de pie inmediatamente y levanto su pierna con intención de golpear a Saber. Su patada logro impactar en el sector del abdomen, y si bien la fuerza de la patada no era la suficiente para causarle un daño real, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarla a retroceder unos cuantos metros. Ya habiendo logrado su cometido Piers salto hacia atrás, a donde se encontraban Shirou y aquel sujeto.

— ¿Están bien?— Pregunto Piers.

Ninguno de ellos respondió, pero Shirou se levanto de inmediato y dirigió su mirada a la persona que los había atacado.

—Eres un Servant ¿Cierto?—. Pregunto Piers al joven espadachín.

Él, quien todavía se encontraba en el suelo, respondió afirmativamente haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza al tiempo que reunía toda la fuerza que le quedaba para poder hablar. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—.

—Supongo que de momento somos lo más cercano que tienes a un amigo—. Le respondió Piers con el mismo tono burlón que había usado con Rin horas antes.

Piers le dirigió una mirada rápida a Saber, al cual no se había movido y luego la dirigió hacia Shirou, quien se encontraba tan solo a unos pasos adelante de él. Piers iba a gritarle que retrocediera pero Shirou logro hablar primero que él.

—No tienes que preocuparte, te dije que pelearía, ¿No es así?, yo me encargare de detenerla un momento, tú averigua todo lo que puedas—. Le dijo Shirou a Piers con un tono autoritario

—De acuerdo, asegúrate de no morir Shirou—. Le respondió Piers riendo por lo bajo sorprendió de la determinación de Shirou.

Entonces se dirigió hacia el joven espadachín en busca de cualquier cosa que les pudiera ayudar.

Acá termina el cap. 3

* * *

**Ficha de personaje**

**Nombre:** Piers Morrison

**Clasificación: **Humano (magus)

**Fuerza: ?**

**Mana: ?**

**Resistencia: ?**

**Agilidad: **A++

**Suerte: **B

**Habilidades personales:**

**Ojo de mente: **Capacidad de análisis de las condiciones de batalla, incluso cuando se está en peligro inminente, permitiendo deducir que acción es la más apropiada para la situación.

**Refuerzo: **Capacidad de mejorar la resistencia de un objeto mediante el revestimiento de mana

_Las fichas eran originalmente solo para los servants pero creo que asi queda mas claro, ire actualizando las habilidades a medida en que las vayan mostrando para asi evitar dar spoilers._

**Notas**

**Hakam****a**: es un pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón.

**_Gracias por leer_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Ambos se encontraban de pie en aquella oscura calle mirándose mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos se movía.

Las manos de Shirou estaban temblando ligeramente, él estaba asustado, aquel escenario realmente le atemorizaba, pero no era por el hecho de que Saber fuera su oponente, sino por el estado en que ella se encontraba. Físicamente ella se encontraba igual, su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo, su armadura, su espada, nada había cambiado nada en aquellos dos años. Pero aun así la persona que estaba frente a Shirou estaba lejos de ser la Saber que el recordaba. Aquella expresión muerta, el vacio de sus ojos.

La mente de Shirou se llenaba de dudas. —Acaso ella no era más que una marioneta. Era verdad que la Saber que él había conocido, simplemente había desaparecido para siempre. No todavía existía una posibilidad, aquel sujeto, el hombre con el que habían tropezado, estaba claro que él tenía una conciencia propia. Eso significaba que ella estaba siendo controlada, o acaso había algo más—.

—Cállate—. Grito Shirou, dirigiéndose a sí mismo.

En aquel momento eso no importaba, si ellos querían tener una oportunidad para poder salvarle necesitaban conocer lo que más pueden sobre su enemigo y aquel hombre tenía aquella información. Shirou no debía matarla, tampoco debía vencerla, lo único que debía hacer era mantenerla a raya el tiempo suficiente. —Trace On—.Y tras decir estas palabras, Kanshou y bakuya se materializaron en sus manos. Y entonces se abalanzo en contra de Saber.

Saber reacciono de inmediato. Entonces ella levanto su espada y entonces procedió a atacar a Shirou.

Ambas armas chocaron frente a ellos, provocando que los dos retrocedieran de forma simultánea, pero Saber no se haría esperar, ya que en el mismo segundo que ella abría aterrizado, ella ya se había lanzado para atacar a shirou nuevamente.

Él retrocedió inmediatamente, logrando esquivar la Excalibur de Saber por cosa de milímetros, pero aquello no termino allí. Saber volvió a lanzo una estocada con su espada, esta vez apuntando a la cabeza de Shirou. Este último se lanzo hacia su izquierda lo más rápido que pudo logrando así esquivar la mayor parte del ataque, pero no fue lo suficiente mente rápido, ya que la espada le hizo un ligero corte en su mejilla.

Debido al último ataque Saber había quedado expuesta. Shirou aprovecho aquel momento para atacar el costado izquierdo de Saber. Pero si bien ella no podía bloquear el ataque con su espada, eso no le impedía poder esquivarlo. Saber, aun con la postura de su último ataque salto hacia atrás esquivándolo.

Shirou volvió a atacar inmediatamente, pero Saber bajo su espada rápidamente, logrando así desviar el ataque de sus espadas. Entonces, sin perder más tiempo, ella se abalanzo sobre él, levanto su espada por sobre su cabeza y entonces arremetió con todas sus fuerzas con la intención de cortar a Shirou.

No había forma de Shirou pudiera esquivarlo, él debía atacar. Entonces juntando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban dirigió a sus espadas hacia Excalibur, la cual se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él.

Ambas espadas chocaron, dejando a Saber y a Shirou frente a frente, cada uno intentando hacer retroceder al otro. Ellos permanecieron así durante unos segundos hasta que Shirou finalmente cedió, siendo mandado varios metros atrás debido a la fuerza del impacto.

Tras ser lanzado hacia atrás, este fue incapaz de lograr mantener el equilibro, provocando que Shirou tropezara. Él había quedado desprotegido, sin ninguna oportunidad de defenderse de Saber, quien se acercaba a darle el golpe final.

Pero entonces sucedió. Un ligero resplandor azulado se hizo presente detrás de Shirou, inmediatamente después un hombre salió corriendo a toda velocidad, interceptando el golpe de Saber.

Era él, aquel sujeto que hace unos minutos se encontraba moribundo, sin siquiera la fuerza suficiente para poder levantarse, ahora se encontraba rebosante de energía y preparado para pelear.

Ambos, Saber y aquel sujeto, retrocedieron rompiendo el contacto de sus espadas y entonces sin perder ni un segundo ambos se prepararon para dar su próximo ataque, pero entonces algo lo detuvo.

El joven bajo su espada, e inmediatamente después se dirigió hacia Shirou. Lo agarro por los hombros y lo llevo hacia atrás, a donde se encontraba Piers.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—. Pregunto el joven espadachín, quien se veía claramente molesto.

—Espera—.Le grito Piers quien se encontraba al lado de él.

El joven espadachín no le respondió, pero volvió a levantar su espada, para sí estar preparado si Saber los decidía atacar.

Ambos miraron a Saber. Ella había bajado su espada y estaba retrocediendo lentamente, se estaba retirando. Ella debía de encontrarse ya a un par de metros, entonces le lanzo una mirada a los tres chicos frente a ella, hasta detenerse en Shirou. Fue tan solo un instante, pero estaba claro que en el momento que miro a Shirou, ella había sonreído. Una pequeña sutil sonrisa.

Seguido de esto ella se dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste pelear con ella?—. Pregunto el joven mientras bajaba su espada.

—Primero quisiera saber lo que está pasando antes de empezar a acabar con todos—. Le respondió Piers, con su habitual tono despreocupado. —Además si hubieras continuado lo más probable es que él hubiera intervenido—.

El joven espadachín miro a Shirou, quien todavía se encontraba sentado en el piso, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en donde se habría encontrado hace tan solo unos momentos Saber. —De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez intente explicarme lo que está pasando, Máster—.

Piers asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se dirigía hacia Shirou, y entonces le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a la levantarse.

Shirou, al tomar su mano sintió algo tibio que recorría por esta. Ya estando de pie observo el brazo derecho de Piers del cual escurrían pequeños hilos de sangre. — ¿Te encuentras bien?—. Le pregunto Shirou mientras apuntaba hacia su brazo.

—No te preocupes por mi brazo, está bien—. Le respondió Piers al tiempo que le mostraba su mano izquierda. —De hecho estoy más preocupado por esto —.

Entonces ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia el joven al lado de ellos. Shirou lo miro con detenimiento, aquel joven le resultaba extrañamente familiar. —Espera, Assasin ¿Eres Assasin?—. Pregunto shirou al joven misterioso.

Pero no era él, si bien guardaba un asombroso parecido con Assasin, el Servant convocado por Caster durante la quinta guerra del Santo Grial, se podía ver claramente que no era él.

—Espera ¿Acaso eres el verdadero Kojiro Sasaki?—.Rectifico Shirou

—Sí, soy Kojiro Sasaki pero ¿Qué es eso del verdadero?—.Pregunto Sasaki confundido.

—Es una historia demasiado larga para contarla aquí—.Los interrumpió Piers. —Te contaremos todo en el camino, pero necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sabes con respecto al sujeto que los invocó—.

Sasaki asintió. Y Entonces los tres se dispusieron a salir de allí.

Mientras caminaban Shirou meditaba sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. —La persona contra la que había peleado no era Saber. Pero ella se encontraba dentro y lo había reconocido. Y Aunque todavía no supiera lo que debería hacer para poder liberarla, el solo hecho de saber que ella se encontraba viva lo reconfortaba—.

Y con ese último pensamiento siguió su camino.

* * *

**Ficha de personaje**

**Nombre:** Emiya Shirou

**Clasificación: **Humano (magus)

**Fuerza: C**

**Mana: C**

**Resistencia: B**

**Agilidad: B**

**Suerte: **C

**Habilidades Personales:**

**Reforzamiento** Capacidad de mejor la resistencia de un objeto mediante el revestimiento de mana. Shirou ha logrado mejorar esta habilidad después de dos años de entrenamiento, pero su habilidad con esta sigue siendo la de un mago promedio, pudiendo aumentar en gran medida la resistencia objetos inanimados, mas no la de su propio cuerpo, en el cual solo puede reforzar de manera limitada.

**Ojo de mente **Capacidad de análisis de las condiciones de batalla, incluso cuando se está en peligro inminente, permitiendo deducir que acción es la más apropiada para la situación.

**Trazado **Versión avanzada de la magia de proyección, creada por Shirou. A diferencia de la proyección normal que solo reproduce la forma y el contenido de un objeto, el trazado también reproduce la historia del objeto, así como la forma de fabricación, siendo este hecho lo que le permite crear objetos increíblemente estables e incluso recrear Nobles Phantasm. Aunque estos objetos siendo solo sombras del original ven reducida su fuerza en un rango.

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Kanshou y Bakuya**

**Rango **C

**Tipo **Anti-unidad

Un par de espadas gemelas que representan las fuerzas de Yin Yang. Ambas espadas pueden ser lanzadas como boomerangs. Si se lanza una de las espadas, esta volverá a la mano que posea su pareja.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Debían de ser cerca de las diez de la noche. Rin se encontraba en el comedor de pie frente a los tres jóvenes. Ella le lanzaba una mirada asesina a cada uno de ellos. —Ya déjate de bromas, explícame bien todo lo que pasó—. Dijo Rin, con un evidente tono de molestia al tiempo que señalaba las marcas rojas que habían aparecido en la mano izquierda de Piers.

—Ya te dije lo que paso. Veníamos de regreso y nos encontramos con Saber y Sasaki, eso es todo—. Le respondió Piers quien ya parecía un tanto molesto por el tiempo que llevaban discutiendo sobre el mismo tema.

Efectivamente, a ellos no les había tomado más de veinte minutos explicar todo lo que había sucedido. Pero el hecho de haber sido excluida, había molestado bastante a Rin, provocando aquella ridícula pelea con Piers. Una pelea que ya no tenía como objetivo explicar que había ocurrido antes, sino una cuyo fin era exclusivamente la victoria de uno sobre el otro.

—Por favor podrían dejar de pelear ya—. Los interrumpió Shirou, en un intento calmarlos a ambos.

Rin y Piers miraron a Shirou simultáneamente y luego procedieron a mirarse el uno al otro. Una mirada desafiante, era como si estuvieran retando al otro a disculparse primero.

—Lo siento—. Dijieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ya habiéndose calmado Rin procedió a sentarse en la silla detrás de ella. —Disculpa por lo que acabas de ver Sasaki, pero podrías decirnos lo que sabes —. Ella dijo todo esto con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque estaba claro que para todos los presentes, que aquella sonrisa era solo un intento de ocultar el enojo de antes.

Sasaki asintió levemente con la cabeza y entonces comenzó a hablar. —No estoy muy seguro de cómo me invoco, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba allí. Estábamos en la azotea de unos edificios cerca de donde me encontré a ustedes, había tres personas allí, la chica contra la que estaba peleando, Saber. Un joven alto, no pude ver su cara pero traía consigo dos lanzas. Por último un hombre, vestía completamente de negro —.

—Araya. Su nombre es Araya, él fue el mago que te invoco y también a los otros dos que estaban con él—. Le interrumpió Piers. —Necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sabes sobre él—.

—No hay mucho que pueda decirles, no hablamos demasiado—.Sasaki cerró los ojos mientras decía esto, en un intento de recordar todo los detalles que pudiera. —"Tu tiempo en este mundo es limitado, yo puedo darte todo el tiempo que quieras, solo te pide que obedezcas mis órdenes". Eso fue lo primero que él me dijo, no entendí lo que significaba eso en un principio pero después que comencé a pelear lo comprendí inmediatamente—.

—Una fuente de mana que te permita permanecer en este mundo—. Afirmo Rin. —Espera, si fue él quien te invoco ¿porque necesitaría tu aprobación para realizar el contrato?—.

—No estoy seguro de cómo funciona, pero aquellos tatuajes, los sellos de comando ya estaban grabados en mi brazo cuando fui invocado—.

—Eso significa que los "Servants" pueden elegir con quien hacer un contrato, y tú te negaste por eso él le ordeno a Saber asesinarte. Pero si él puede controlar a Saber y a Lancer ¿Por qué no te controlo a ti también? —. Pregunto Rin.

—No lo sé, no me pareció alguien en quien pudiera confiar así que me negué a trabajar para él. Dijo que ya no necesitaba más marionetas, y luego ordeno a Saber me atacarme, eso fue todo lo que sucedió—.

Piers abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la última frase de Sasaki. Parecía como si hubiese descubierto algo. —Shirou, la Saber con la que te enfrentaste era más débil o más fuerte que la última vez que la viste—.

—Ella era mucho más débil que antes, estoy seguro de eso—. Le respondió Shirou inmediatamente.

Piers llevo su mano derecha a su frente y luego se levanto de su silla, seguido de esto comenzó a caminar alrededor del comedor. Él no decía nada, tan solo caminaba de un lado al otro. Habría pasado poco más de un minuto cuando finalmente se detuvo, miro a los tres un momento y entonces comenzó a hablar.

—Marionetas, se refiere a Saber y a Lancer. Por lo que sabemos ellos fueron los primero en ser invocados, eran la base de su experimento y necesitaba su cooperación. Así que de alguna manera logro suprimir sus personalidades, pero en ese estado nos les permite usar su máximo poder. Y tal parece que él necesita que los Servants cooperen con él voluntariamente, así que aquellos que no quieran cooperar son simplemente asesinados—.

—Es solo una suposición pero tendremos que trabajar con eso—.Le interrumpió Rin. —Controlar a un Servant como lo hace el no es ningún juego, si lo hace de ese modo debe de usar enormes cantidades de mana para lograrlo—.

—Exacto, pero además de eso él necesita también darles el mana necesario para que puedan usar sus habilidades. Se convierte en un juego de resistencia, si forzamos a uno de ellos a pelear con todo, el hechizo que los controla debería de debilitarse, pero si peleamos contra los tres al mismo tiempo, entonces—.

—Podríamos romperlo permanente—.Termino de explicar Rin

Aquello no era más que una suposición, una simple teoría, pero a fin de cuentas era un plan, y la opción más viable que tenían en esos momentos.

—Parece que ustedes ya lo tienen todo resuelto—.Dijo Sasaki mientras reía ligeramente.

—Es solo una suposición pero es lo mejor que tenemos—.Dijo Rin mientras se levantaba de su silla. Enseguida ella procedió a mirar el reloj del comedor, eran casi las doce. —ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a descansar. Shirou diles donde van a dormir—.

Shirou se levanto primero, seguido por Piers y Sasaki. Ambos le siguieron hasta llegar hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

— ¿estarán bien con esto?—. Pregunto Shirou.

—Sí, será más que suficiente—.Respondió Sasaki.

—Estaremos bien Shirou, deja de preocuparte y vete a descansar —. Dijo Piers al tiempo que entraba a su habitación.

Sasaki también entro en su pieza.

Luego de eso Shirou procedió a retirarse. Ellos tenían razón, no sacaba nada con preocuparse debía descansar y con esto en mente se dirigió a habitación dispuesto a dormir.

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que se fueron a dormir.

Piers se encontraba acostado en el techo, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza de mirando hacia el cielo.

—Veo que sigues sin poder dormir dentro de una habitación como una persona normal. No sabemos cuándo nos van atacar, es peligroso que te quedes allí a estas horas—.Dijo Rin, quien se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la casa que daba al patio.

— ¿Hace cuanto que estas allí, Rin?—. Le pregunto Piers al tiempo que procedía a bajar del techo.

—Tan solo unos minutos—. Respondió ella, sin mucho entusiasmo.

—pareces desanimada ¿te encuentras bien?—. Piers decía esto mientras se acercaba a ella.

Rin levanto su cara para mirar a Piers directamente, esta tenía una expresión de absoluta seriedad combinada con una ligera sombra de enojo es sus ojos azules —Déjate de tonterías y dime la verdad ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que viniste?—.

Piers no respondió. Lo único que él hizo fue voltearse, quedando a espaldas de Rin.

—Si hubieras participado, probablemente habrías ganado. De todos los "Máster" tu debierais de ser el único que podía pelear a la par contra ellos, junto a un Servant con el que te hubieras llevado bien no hubieras tenido problemas. Pero te negaste a participar. Y ahora estas aquí ¿Por qué? —.Rin dijo esto intentando contener el volumen de su voz.

— ¿de qué hablas Rin? Acaso no me pediste que te viniera a visitar de vez en cuando—.

—Déjate de tonterías y responde—. Le interrumpió Rin.

Entonces él finalmente se volteo quedando cara a cara. —No tengo el orgullo de mago que posees tú Rin. Yo no deseo y nunca desee llegar al origen de todo. Tampoco tengo el sentido del honor de una familia de magos, y nunca me intereso el deseo del Santo Grial. Te lo dije antes, no voy a arriesgar mi vida por idioteces como esas—.

Rin no reacciono a ninguna de las palabras de Piers. Simplemente se encontraba de pie allí escuchando.

—Si yo he de arriesgar mi vida por algo, será por algo que de verdad me importe—.Mientras decía esto, Piers comenzó a caminar, pasando a un lado de Rin entrando a la casa y deteniéndose a unos centímetros de ella. —Dos de las victimas previas al incidente del laboratorio eran unos conocidos, eran mis amigos. Quiero saber la verdadera razón por la que murieron—.

Rin no podía ver la cara de Piers, pero estaba claro para ella, que su voz arrastraba un claro tono de tristeza.

—Pero tampoco deseo ver morir a otra de las personas a quien quiero. Yo no soy una buena persona como tú o como Shirou. Yo no estoy dispuesto arriesgar mi vida por unos extraños. Yo peleo bajo mis propias reglas, solo defiendo solo a quien deseo defender y solo arriesgare mi vida por aquellas personas quienes de verdad aprecio. Así he vivido mi vida hasta ahora y así es como deseo seguir viviendo—. Tras decir esto, Piers volvió a sonreír con aquella sonrisa despreocupa y burlona que Rin conocía muy bien.

Ella sonrío levemente al escuchar esto. Aquella no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras. Ella las había escuchado hacia más de dos años, y con la misma sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Aquellas reglas que el mismo se había impuesto, reglas que habían sido forjadas por cada uno de los trabajos que había realizado. Las reglas que lo definían y que lo hacían feliz. Las reglas de alguien que amaba pelear, que amaba viajar y que anhelaban conocer más.

—Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre—.Rin dijo esto con un voz calmada y serena, completamente distinta a la de antes.

— ¿A quién estas llamando idiota? En estos momento tu estas peleando por la mismas razones que yo. El deseo de ayudar a un amigo—.Y tras decir esto Piers procedió a retirarse. —buenas noches, Rin—.

Rin no le dijo nada, solo se limito a levantar su mano en señal de despedida.

Ella se quedo allí unos minutos más observando el cielo nocturno. Estando allí un lejano recuerdo se apodero de su mente.

"Una tarde fría, el cielo cubierto de nubes. Dos jóvenes se encontraban en la azotea de uno de los edificios, parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo. Ella tomo al chico por el pecho de su camisa al tiempo que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Inmediatamente después ella lo soltaría y se dispondría a salir de allí. Ella se encontraba furiosa, con él, y consigo misma, por perder la compostura y haber dicho aquellas palabras".

—Dos años y todavía no he podido disculparme por eso—. Rin dijo esto en voz alta, como si al hacerlo liberara parte del enojo interno que sentía por ella misma en esos momentos.

Rin permaneció allí hasta que el cansancio finalmente la venció y procedió a retirase a su habitación. Le dio una última mirada al cielo nocturno y se fue a descansar.

Acá termina el cap. 5

* * *

**Notas:**

_Siento la demora, la verdad es que había terminado el capitulo hace ya una semana pero debido a que la U me tuvo bastante ocupado no me dio tiempo de corregirlo. _

_Bueno eso seria todo que disfruten el capitulo_


End file.
